Tutti i miei sbagli
by Akira-Raziel-14
Summary: Jin e Hwoarang si incontrano a New York, 3 anni dopo il Tekken Tag...E cominciano a chiedersi se sia giusto odiarsi..[YAOI!]
1. Default Chapter

TUTTI I MIEI SBAGLI Autrici: Akira14&Miyuki  
  
Serie: Tekken Parte: 1/? Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Leggete e vedrete ^^ Disclaimers: I personaggi non sono nostri ma della Namco Corporation. Aki: A parte Kylie che è mia..(preferivo Hwoarang^^) Miyu:... Sauzer&co. e Seyala invece sono miei!^__^ Note: Aki: Se qualcuno è più informato di me sulla storia di Tekken, che sembra quasi una telenovela, i suoi consigli saranno ben accetti. Miyu: Già...un storia più complicata non potevano farla! Aki: E noi siamo masochiste visto che ci mettiamo da sole nei guai!^^;;; Miyu: Ma Jin e Hwoarang sono talmente puccini!!!!!!^+^ Aki: Veeeerrrooooo!!!!! ^O^ Dedicato a: Tutti quelli che giocano a Tekken e lo preferiscono a KOF ^o^ ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fuori piove.  
  
Sai che novità! Nelle ultime due settimane ci sarà stata al massimo mezza giornata di sole. Chissà perché me ne sorprendo ancora.L'autunno qui è terribile, piovoso e freddo, con un'umidità del 200%.  
  
Mamma è nervosa. Ha sempre i nervi a fior di pelle, quando c'è maltempo, però oggi è diverso. Nella sua nevrosi percepisco un certo timore.  
  
Di che cosa ha paura? Lo ignoro. Potrei chiederglielo, ma lei mi liquiderebbe facilmente. Dato che sono suo figlio, non ho l'autorità per costringerla a confidarmi ciò che vuole temere nascosto. Minacciarla? Sarei veramente crudele se lo facessi.  
  
Approfitterei biecamente dell'ascendente che ho su di lei. Leggo chiaramente nei suoi occhi che io sono la ragione per cui vive. La persona cui più tiene al mondo. Il suo tesoro. Tutta la sua vita. A volte mi chiedo se non si sia mai pentita di aver incontrato mio padre. Se l'odio che io nutro verso di lui la ferisca.  
  
Ed è in un attimo che mi torna alla mente un giorno, una sera di diciassette anni fa.  
  
Io ero piccolo, talmente bambino da voler bene a quell'uomo ed osannarlo come un dio. Stavo tranquillo nella mia camera, ad osservare le goccioline di pioggia che si condensavano sul vetro della finestra, proprio come sto facendo adesso. Poi sentii. La udii gridare, come mai aveva fatto prima, come se la stessero scuoiando viva. Un urlo agghiacciante, che a ricordarlo ancora adesso mi si gela il sangue nelle vene. Scesi di corsa, pronto ad affrontare chiunque stesse attentando alla salute della mia 'kaasan. Non ero del tutto inesperto nel campo del karatè, e quelle poche mosse che conoscevo, mi conferivano un coraggio da leone. Aprii la porta di pochissimo, per vedere chi c'era dentro il soggiorno e farmi un impressione del mio nemico.  
  
C'era mio padre. Era parecchio che non lo vedevo. Era partito per un viaggio, con lo scopo di allenarsi con i suoi avversarsi sparsi per il mondo. Ero felice. Rivederlo mi procurava sempre una gioia inesprimibile, mista ad orgoglio d'essere suo figlio.  
  
Lo trovavo così fantastico, con quell'espressione seria ed orgogliosa sul viso. Mi sembrava l'eroe di uno dei miei fumetti. Mia madre piangeva, gridandogli contro epiteti d'ogni genere. Penso di aver imparato più parolacce quel giorno, che nel resto della mia vita.  
  
Non si rivolgeva solo a lui, in ogni caso. Anzi sembrava scagliarsi maggiormente contro un uomo piuttosto anziano, che non mi ricordavo di aver mai visto prima. Neanche mio padre sembrava gioire del fatto che fosse lì. Lui guardava i miei genitori dall'alto in basso, sprezzante nella sua arroganza.  
  
Ricordo di averlo odiato dal primo momento che l' ho visto.  
  
"Allora dimmi che cosa dovrei fare secondo te, stupida! Pensi che mi faccia piacere piegarmi al volere di questo vecchiaccio?" le urlò contro mio padre, mantenendo però un tono freddo e glaciale.  
  
Io volevo quasi entrare, e dirgli che non doveva trattare così la mamma. Non poteva farla soffrire, se veramente l'amava. Con me non era mai stato gentile, né affettuoso, ma io non me ne curavo affatto. Pensavo lo facesse per insegnarmi che per essere forte non bisognava affezionarsi troppo a chi ti stava vicino. Però lei sembrava soffrirne molto più di me. E non si poteva trattar male una persona come la mamma, perché lei era ciò che più si avvicinava ad un angelo.  
  
Le mie gambe però, sembravano essersi incollate al pavimento.  
  
Così restaì lì ad origliare.  
  
"Non lo so, Kami-sama, NON LO SO!"-piagnucolò- "Ma non portarmelo via, ti prego!"  
  
Si mise in ginocchio, umiliandosi di fronte a suo marito e a quello che scoprii essere, in seguito, suo suocero, cioè mio nonno paterno.  
  
"Te lo chiedo umilmente.Lascialo a me! Ti prometto che lo renderò forte almeno quanto te.Lascia che sia io ad occuparmi di lui, dopotutto è mio figlio!" Lui ignorò ogni sua parola, le prese violentemente il mento, e la schiaffeggiò. In quel momento capii.  
  
Spesso avevo sentito mia madre disperarsi nella notte, ed avevo cercato di consolarla, ma avevo solo quattro anni, e non vedevo che a farla soffrire era proprio quell'uomo che io ammiravo tanto.  
  
Ora, però avevo aperto gli occhi.  
  
  
  
"Non pensare di potermi piegare con questi mezzucci! Tu non sei in grado d'insegnargli a combattere! Ce ne occuperemo io e mio padre!" le disse lui.  
  
Sentii la rabbia montarmi dentro, ed entrai in soggiorno buttandomi come una furia addosso a mio padre. Accecato dall'ira, cominciai a colpire quello che avevo sotto mano. Lui mi atterrò con un calcio, ben assestato, nello stomaco. Mi guardava con disprezzo. Vedendomi nei suoi occhi, mi sembrava di essere l'essere più ignobile che potesse esistere sulla faccia della terra.  
  
Prima di perdere i sensi, vidi volto di mia madre che si sfigurava per l'odio.  
  
La vidi farsi avanti, nei suoi occhi risplendeva un non so che di crudele.  
  
Mio padre e il nonno indietreggiarono, spaventati, ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
  
  
  
"Non osare mai più toccare il mio bambino, capito? Se no ti ammazzo!"  
  
Sentii solo più queste parole e poi svenni.  
  
Quando mi svegliai, lei era al mio fianco. Gli occhi erano ancora rossi, e le sue braccia portavano ancora i segni della lotta, ma mi sorrideva teneramente.  
  
Non appena la vidi, decisi che la mia missione sarebbe stata quella di proteggerla, fino a quando ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno.  
  
  
  
A distanza di diciassette, 17 lunghissimi anni, ben poco è cambiato. Sebbene mia madre mi abbia insegnato tutto quello che sa, ed io abbia appreso da autodidatta molte tecniche di combattimento, loro sono ancora troppo forti per me.  
  
Ed io devo dimostrargli che anche senza di loro, io sono in grado di diventare l'uomo più potente sulla faccia della terra.  
  
Che rabbia!  
  
Se solo quel coreano di merda, quella testa di cazzo del pel di carota non si fosse messo in mezzo; ora sarei anche io in grado di trasformarmi in un demone, e tra me e mio padre, sarebbe, se non altro, uno scontro ad armi pari. Giuro, appena lo becco lo uccido!  
  
Se siamo stati costretti a scappare, a fuggire e a rifugiarci qui a New York, lo dobbiamo anche a lui.  
  
La yakuza, ci stava alle costole, ed io non avevo la forza di contrastare tutti gli sgherri di mio padre e mio nonno.  
  
Anzi, mi correggo: è tutta colpa sua, e di nessun altro! Dio, come lo odio! Lo odio! LO ODIO!  
  
Devo ripetermelo nella testa, per ricordarmi della ragione per cui lo ammazzerò al più presto. A volte perfino mi manca, quello stronzo.  
  
Sono tre anni che non ci vediamo. E la prossima volta sarà l'ultima.  
  
Qualcuno bussa alla porta della mia camera, con insistenza.  
  
Probabilmente sta già bussando da qualche tempo, ma ero così perso nei meandri della mia mente, che non ho sentito niente.  
  
"Signorino Kazama! E' mezz'ora che vi cerco! Il signor Mishima vi attende nel soggiorno."  
  
Di bene in meglio, non c'è che dire.  
  
Dopotutto, visto che frequentavo il Mishima Institute, è probabile che gli insegnanti, intimoriti dal mio caro nonno (la cui statua troneggia nel cortile della scuola) abbiano spifferato dove mi sono andato a cacciare.  
  
Che cazzo vuole Mr. Mishima da me, mi verrebbe da chiedere. D'altronde Kylie, la nostra cameriera, non può saperne qualcosa. Spaventarla con le nostre questioni familiari è l'ultima cosa che voglio.  
  
Dove la troviamo un'altra donna delle pulizie, cameriera ecc.. (tuttofare in poche parole), che sia disposta a lavorare per dei target delle mafie di mezzo mondo?  
  
E lei sa benissimo in che razza di famiglia si è andata a cacciare. D'altronde i segni sarebbero stati ovvi anche per l'essere più rincretinito del mondo.Chiunque avrebbe capito che non erano due persone qualunque, che dal Giappone si erano trasferite a New York.  
  
Lo dimostrazione tangibile: il cercare di mantenere le distanze da lui in ogni modo.  
  
A cominciare dal rifiutarsi categoricamente di dargli del tu.  
  
"Kylie. Ci conosciamo da ormai sei mesi.Potresti anche chiamarmi Jin, giunti a questo punto! Mi dà fastidio che mi sia continuamente ricordato non faccio parte della famiglia Mishima!"  
  
"Mi dispiace, Mr. Kazama, ma mi è impossibile" risponde lei, come se fosse ovvio dare del voi ad un suo coetaneo, solo perché lei lavorava alle sue dipendenze.  
  
Ed abbassando gli occhi, come imbarazzata si sentì in dovere di fornire un'altra spiegazione.  
  
"Ho paura, tanta paura che se mi lasciassi andare con voi, metterei in pericolo la mia famiglia. Mi capite, vero? Non vorrei diventare vittima delle ripicche, delle vendette dei suoi nemici."  
  
"Kylie, tu non mi devi alcuna giustificazione.Solo che."-cerca di interrompermi, ma vado avanti-"Insomma, m'irrita essere chiamato 'Signor Kazama' o peggio 'Signorino Kazama' , ma non voglio che tu debba arrampicarti sugli specchi per accontentarmi.  
  
Se non ti va, ok.Non c'è problema. Non sei tenuta a fornirmi un alibi."  
  
Lei riprende imperterrita "Invece sì. Voi siete stato molto gentile con me. Se non mi aveste assunto per questo lavoro, nonostante le mie pessime referenze, non sarei mai riuscita ad uscire dal tunnel dell'alcolismo. Naturalmente, non lo debbo solo a questo, ma mi avete aiutato ,moltissimo. Per non parlare del sostegno morale che mi date, standomi vicino anche se io cerco di evitarvi. Vostra madre poi.E' un angelo del Signore, senz'altro. E nonostante questo, io ancora mi comporto egoisticamente. Vi sembrerò un'ingrata. Ma non posso perderli.Perdonatemi."  
  
L'abbraccio calorosamente, cingendo le sue spalle con un braccio. Mentre lo faccio, però, il mio pensiero corre di nuovo a lui.  
  
Hwoarang.  
  
Maledetto! Per quanto continuerai ancora a tormentarmi?  
  
Te ne andrai mai dai miei pensieri?  
  
Le baciò la fronte, mentre lei si aggrappa alla mia vita titubante.  
  
"Non ti preoccupare, Kylie. Nessuno oserà far del male, né a te né alla tua famiglia, finché ci sarò io a proteggervi!  
  
Comunque, se smettere di avere un atteggiamento confidenziale con te può farti star meglio, ti assicuro che d'ora in poi ti tratterò come una perfetta estranea."  
  
Mentre le dico queste parole, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri si fanno tristi, e distoglie lo sguardo dal mio viso. Lascia andare il mio bacino, frettolosa, e mi conduce verso il soggiorno, silenziosa.  
  
Perché continuo ad illudermi che nel mio domani ci sia qualcosa di diverso dalla mera solitudine? Ho mai avuto un amico, in tutti questi anni?  
  
No.  
  
Nessuno. Chi vorrebbe stare accanto a Jin Kazama, figlio di Kazuya (e nipote di Heihachi) Mishima?  
  
Due dei più grandi boss della yakuza. Nessuno.  
  
Ed era altresì naturale che la gente si tenesse alla larga da un partecipante ad uno dei tornei più importanti del globo: Tekken.  
  
Non che io mi penta di combattere in quel torneo.Dopotutto era l'unico luogo dove ho trovato qualcuno che potesse definirsi amico.Law, Lei, Paul.Lee.Eddy..Siamo avversari, eppure ci rispettavano vicendevolmente e qualche tempo fa sono venuto a sapere che Paul e Law si allenano perfino insieme! Mi hanno anche invitato ad unirmi a loro, ma il mio carattere solitario ha prevalso ed ho educatamente rifiutato.  
  
Anche per trovarmi una compagna, la scelta non può che cadere sulle partecipanti al torneo. La scelta però, non è molto varia, a dire la verità.  
  
Xiaoyu è infantile fino al midollo, e pensare che ha quasi diciannove anni. La stessa età che avevo io quando ho partecipato al Tekken Tag Tournament.  
  
Le sorelle Williams, Nina ed Anna sono troppo, per uno come me. E si sa, il troppo stroppia. Inoltre, mi sembrano molto, ma molto femministe. Non vorrei ritrovarmi a fare il casalingo con due arpie che mi comandano a bacchetta. Fuori del torneo non riuscirei nemmeno a picchiarle, quelle due.  
  
Sono pur sempre un gentiluomo, io!  
  
La donna del mistero, quella poi..Non ne parliamo. La spiritata contro la quale si doveva disputare l'ultimo stage. Kami-sama! Ho già fin troppi problemi, senza dovermi intruppare con una che scorrazza seguita dal suo demone di fiducia!  
  
Il sottoscritto, che è figlio di un angelo e di un demone, non intende avere altri strani esseri che gli girano per la casa. Basto e avanzo io!  
  
  
  
Siamo quasi arrivati al soggiorno, ed osservando la splendida ragazza che sta di fronte a me, mi chiedo come mai non provi niente per lei. Senz'ombra di dubbio è bellissima. La donna più bella che io abbia mai visto. Molto magra, ma non scheletrica; alta e slanciata, sembra una modella.  
  
Il suo punto di forza, però, è il viso. Spesso illuminato da un sorriso, è radioso e solare e ti tira su di morale solo a guardarlo. (Ehi! Una collega! NdS E tu che ci fai qui? Non c'entri niente! NdA14 Io c'entro sempre ^____________^ NdS -____- NdA14) E mentre t'incanti sulla sua risata, affondi nei suoi occhi verde smeraldo ed osservi gli strani contrasti creati dai riflessi rossi tra i suoi capelli castani e dalla sua carnagione lattea. Eppure, non provo per lei altro che affetto.  
  
Un affetto quasi fraterno. Se qualcosa mi assilla, so di poter contare su di lei, sempre. Anche se cerca di evitarmi, le piace troppo ascoltare gli altri.  
  
Come la Momo di Ende, anche lei riesce a farti sentire talmente a tuo agio, che risolvi i tuoi problemi da solo, semplicemente parlando con lei.  
  
Per questo, il suo sostegno è importante quasi quanto quello di mia madre.  
  
Ci conosciamo da poco tempo, ma per me lei è diventata la sorella che non ho mai avuto. E credo che per lei sia lo stesso. Lo leggo nei suoi occhi.  
  
Busso alla porta. Lei mi tiene la mano e m'incoraggia.  
  
  
  
"Coraggio, Jin. Dimostrategli che siete diventato migliore di quanto lui potesse anche solo immaginare!"  
  
Le sorrido. Uno dei miei rari sorrisi che riservo, solitamente, solo a mia madre.  
  
Poi mi faccio coraggio, ed entro, anche se non ho udito alcuna risposta. È o non è casa mia, questa?  
  
Sarò libero di entrare nel MIO soggiorno quando mi pare e piace  
  
"Jin. Vieni avanti, dobbiamo parlare di questioni importanti!" Lui?  
  
Qui?  
  
Che cosa diavolo ci fa?  
  
Devo confessare che mi aspettavo di trovarmi faccia a faccia con mio nonno.  
  
  
  
E poi perché diavolo mi guarda con quell'aria di superiorità? Mi fa pentire di non averlo ucciso quando ne avevo l'occasione!  
  
  
  
Beh.Naturalmente sono già felice del fatto che non sia quel vecchiaccio malefico. Alle volte, guardo Kazuya, mio padre, e penso che vita debba aver avuto.Essere figlio di quell'uomo deve essere stato molto più difficile.Per quanto mi lamenti di lui, in fondo non mi ha fatto che 1/10 del male che gli ha procurato Heihachi. L' ha perfino gettato in un vulcano! Quindi, come potrei aspettarmi da lui altro che odio?  
  
Lui odia tutti, tutto.  
  
Come me.  
  
Solo un posto nel suo cuore, una piccola scintilla d'amore è riservata a mia madre.  
  
La ama, quanto la amo io, ma in un modo diverso, che io non potrò mai capire.  
  
E forse, io ne sono geloso. Non riesco a capirmi. Provo pena per lui, e allo stesso tempo lo detesto.  
  
Non lo odio, non più ormai.  
  
Quel sentimento è riservato tutto a Hwoarang.  
  
Mi siedo di fronte a lui, davanti al camino.  
  
Lui si guarda intorno. L'arredamento sembra di essere di suo gradimento.  
  
D'altronde mia madre ha fatto un lavoro certosino per ricreare l'atmosfera di un vecchio maniero inglese di fine ottocento. Essendo sempre vissuta in una villa all'orientale, ha voluto cambiare anche la sua abitazione, per dimostrare che la sua vita in Giappone era qualcosa di ormai archiviato.  
  
"Che cosa volevate dirmi, otousan?" gli chiedo, nel tono più neutro che riesco ad ottenere.  
  
Ho sempre dato del voi a mio padre.  
  
Non tanto per rispetto, quanto per ribadire che per me è come se fosse un perfetto estraneo.  
  
"Avete fatto bene a trasferirvi qui. Il saperti dall'altra parte del mondo ha acquietato l'animo di mio padre. A ben altri pensieri, che darti la caccia.  
  
Capisci, se eri sottomano, poteva anche scomodarsi e assassinarti. Ora però, non vuole scomodarsi. E siccome; so che ti sembrerà strano visto che stiamo parlando di Heihachi Mishima, lui ha un codice di onore vuole farti fuori personalmente. Dice che i panni sporchi si lavano in casa, e per una volta sono d'accordo con lui." Si interrompe per riprendere fiato e io lo anticipo.  
  
"Oh! Quale onore!  
  
Vi degnate addirittura di venirmi ad assicurare che sono al sicuro!  
  
Avanti, so bene che non vi siete fatto tutte quelle ore di viaggio solo per farmi visita!  
  
Quindi, se non volete che vi metta alla porta, è meglio che mi diciate che cosa vi ha portato qui."  
  
Mi alzo e gli apro la porta, indicandogli l'uscita. Lui mi raggiunge, e mi tira un ceffone talmente forte da intontirmi.  
  
"Devi avere più rispetto per tuo padre, signorino" afferma richiudendo la porta.  
  
"Ah, davvero? E cosa ha fatto mio padre per meritarsi la mia stima? Anzi, sul serio ho avuto un padre?  
  
Perché io non me ne sono accorto!" rispondo in tono di sfida.  
  
Rimane interdetto per un attimo.  
  
Mi sembra addirittura di vedere su quel viso un'espressione ferita.  
  
È solo un momento. Poi torna la sua maschera di ghiaccio.  
  
Ci guardiamo, in silenzio.  
  
La nostra sfida di sguardi, però, è interrotta dallo scatto della maniglia.  
  
So già chi si presenterà. Quello che mi chiedo è se lei sa chi è qui con me.  
  
Mia madre, in effetti, rimane piuttosto sconvolta nel vedere chi ci è venuto a trovare.  
  
Io sono impietrito.Mi aspetto una litigata peggiore di quella cui ho avuto il dispiacere di assistere diciassette anni fa. Invece, per quanto io li conosca, i miei riescono ancora a sorprendermi.  
  
"Kazuya." sussurra lei, portandosi le mani alla bocca, a nascondere la sua espressione di stupore.  
  
"Jun." replica mio padre, avvicinandosi a lei.  
  
Si guardano negli occhi, ma i loro sguardi sono diversi da quelli che fino a poco fa ci scambiavamo io e lui. Li osservo, rapito.  
  
Sembra quasi che riescano a parlarsi, a comunicare quello che risulta inesprimibile a parole, senza dire niente. Ed io li invidio.  
  
Vorrei avere anch'io trovare qualcuno con cui avere la medesima intesa.  
  
Con Kylie ci vado vicino, ma non è la stessa cosa.  
  
Lui la abbraccia.  
  
Sì. Anch'io sono esterrefatto, ma vi giuro che la sta abbracciando!  
  
"Kazuya, itoshi.Sapessi quanto mi sei mancato!  
  
Vorrei chiederti di restare, ma so che sarebbe inutile.  
  
Inoltre ci faremmo del male a vicenda."  
  
Questa deve essere sicuramente una puntata di X-Files, perché lui sorride.  
  
"Sono contento che tu abbia capito."  
  
"Dimmi perché sei qui." gli chiede mia madre facendosi seria.  
  
"Per affari.  
  
Dovevo sorvegliare una banda di spacciatori che sgarrava rispetto alle nostre direttive. Aspetta, per sparare le tue frecciatine Jin. Pensavo che fosse andato tutto bene, quando ho scoperto che avevano intenzione di vendicarsi. E la loro ritorsione colpirà voi, non me.  
  
Sono venuto qua per dirvi di guardarvi alle spalle, tutto qui. Hanno anche chiamato dei rinforzi.  
  
Se domani vai all'aeroporto, verso le 8, potrai vedere, se non altro, che faccia hanno i tuoi nemici."  
  
Sono piuttosto irritato.  
  
Perché dobbiamo sempre andarci di mezzo noi, nei suoi casini?  
  
"Non potresti occupartene tu, grand'uomo?" dico acidamente.  
  
"Sarei obbligato a restare qui, a casa vostra.  
  
E vedo che la mia presenza non ti è gradita, Jin.  
  
Quindi, siccome sono sicuro che te la puoi cavare anche senza di me, tornerò in Giappone. Ti ho forse sopravvalutato?" risponde pacato.  
  
Ecco la domanda trabocchetto. Non posso che negare.  
  
E dargliela vinta.  
  
"No.Certo che no! Tornatevene pure a casa vostra!  
  
Me la caverò benissimo da solo!" "Ne ero sicuro." Dice soddisfatto, mentre mia madre lo accompagna verso l'uscita.  
  
Bastardo!  
  
Mi ha incastrato!  
  
E so che questo è solo l'inizio. Si dice che non c'è limite al peggio.  
  
Sarà vero?  
  
Spero vivamente di no. Perché non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe succedermi.  
  
(Akira14: Beh, cosa ne pensate?- H: *non si esprime ma sembra divertito* - J: Cancella subito questa schifezza!! Mi fai sembrare la protagonista di uno shojo! - A14: Direi di uno shonen ai ^_______^ - H&J: O__________O - A14: che adorabili puccettini!^o^ )  
  
________________________________________________  
  
La Corea. Il mio paese natale. L'unico luogo al quale mi sento profondamente legato da un forte sentimento d'affetto. Tutti i miei migliori ricordi, buoni o cattivi che fossero, sono legati a questo posto. Mi si potrebbe dare del sentimentale per questo ma non me ne frega assolutamente nulla. Nessuno avrebbe tanto fegato da rinfacciarmelo e se per caso ce l'avesse (per sua immensa sfortuna) gli farei passare io la voglia di sfottere...a suon di calci! I sentimenti sono solo miei, gli altri si devono solo limitare a temermi!  
  
Le strade della città sono quasi completamente deserte, probabilmente a causa del caldo e dell'afa. Qua fuori si toccano quasi i 40°...e pensare che siamo già in autunno! Ma questo ormai non mi dovrebbe più stupire. Il tempo da queste parti è sempre stato un po' strano, quasi quanto me. Anche questo però fa parte del fascino di questo paese. Non si sa mai cosa aspettarsi.  
  
Respiro a fondo. L'aria calda e dagli aromi così famigliari mi solletica le narici. Dio come mi è mancato questo posto durante quegli anni di lontananza. Pure ora che sono tornato ad abitare qui mi sembra di stare ancora sognando. Specialmente perché sono di nuovo affianco al mio amatissimo maestro che pensavo perduto tanto tempo fa e la cui morte era stata la causa della mia improvvisa partenza. Non riesco ancora a capire come tutto questo sia stato possibile. Sembra quasi un miracolo.  
  
Un bel giorno mi presento per l'ennesima volta al torneo Tekken con l'intenzione di parteciparvi per chiudere una volta per tutte il conto con quel maledettissimo Jin Kazama e trovo tra le fila degli sfidanti un tizio che ha osato appropriarsi del nome del mio amatissimo maestro defunto, Baek Doo San. La somiglianza era notevole ma non poteva essere lui. Fui posseduto subito da una tale rabbia che decisi di ucciderlo per l'affronto che aveva recato alla memoria del vero Baek. Però, quando ci trovammo finalmente uno di fronte all'altro durante il torneo, qualcosa dentro di me scattò. Non solo aveva il nome ma anche la stessa tecnica del mio maestro, il Tae Kwon Do più perfetto di questa terra. Un livello che in tutti i miei anni di duro allenamento non sono mai riuscito a raggiungere. Quella non poteva essere una coincidenza. Era troppo anche per me credere che esistesse qualcuno all'infuori di Baek a possedere una simile abilità.  
  
Ma come potevo credere che quello fosse davvero il mio maestro? Era ancora più assurdo! L' ho visto con i miei occhi esalare l'ultimo respiro tra le macerie del nostro dojo, messo a ferro e fuoco da quell'essere ignobile..ho stretto tra le braccia il suo corpo morente! E poi quell'uomo aveva si e no trent'anni mentre il mio maestro aveva la sua età, anche se in quanto a forza e destrezza non era secondo a nessuno. Eppure qualcosa dentro di me mi diceva che era lui e più combattevamo più questa assurda certezza si faceva strada nella mia mente. Ma furono le sue parole alla fine del nostro scontro, dal quale uscii io vincitore, anche se con immensa fatica, a convincermi del tutto.  
  
"Devo dire che su di te l'ira, la rivalità e la vendetta hanno avuto un buon effetto. Ti trovo enormemente migliorato ragazzo mio!"  
  
Il mio cuore in quel momento sembrò fermarsi. Il tono della sua voce mentre pronunciava quelle parole, quasi con affetto, quello strano luccichio negli occhi, quel sorriso enigmatico ma soddisfatto... Non potevo più sbagliarmi! Le somiglianze erano troppe perché potesse essere un semplice sosia, qualcuno che cercava di imitarlo per ingannarmi e farmi cadere in chissà quale trappola. Per quanto potesse sembrare assurdo era davvero lui, Baek Doo San!!  
  
"Ma-maestro? Siete davvero voi?" chiesi tentativamente.  
  
La mia voce tremò leggermente sia per l'emozione sia per la paura di essermi sbagliato.  
  
"Sono proprio io Hwoarang"  
  
"Ma com'è possibile!? Voi eravate morto! Ero presente anch'io quel triste giorno!"  
  
"La tua sorpresa è pari alla mia , ragazzo. Non so spiegarti cosa sia successo. So solo di essermi svegliato cinque mesi fa così, in quello che sembra essere il mio corpo di trent'anni fa"  
  
Io lo guardai allibito parlare. Era troppo bello per essere vero.  
  
"Non so quale strana magia mi abbia riportato indietro o perché e non mi importa. Mi è stata data una cosa più unica che rara: una seconda possibilità che non ho nessuna intenzione di sprecare! Hai ancora intenzione di essere mio allievo o pensi di saperne già abbastanza sul Tae Kwon Do da non avere più bisogno dei miei insegnamenti!?"  
  
Quella domanda mi colse un po' alla sprovvista ma senza pensarci troppo sapevo già la risposta. Avevo trovato di nuovo la mia guida, l'unica famiglia che avessi mai avuto.  
  
"Maestro..io ero, sono e sarò sempre vostro allievo!" dissi sorridendo sereno per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo..troppo tempo.  
  
Così eccoci qui. Nel luogo dove tutto era stato interrotto. Qualche giorno dopo la fine del torneo ci siamo recati all'aeroporto ed abbiamo preso il primo volo per la Corea, dove abbiamo ripreso ad allenarci come un tempo. Però non siamo tornati subito nella nostra città. Prima il mio maestro ha preferito viaggiare un po' per il paese in modo che potessi apprendere alcune varianti del Tae Kwon Do osservando vari combattimenti.  
  
Ora, a distanza di tre anni, ho solo un rimpianto che mi sono lasciato alle spalle, al tempo del torneo. Non essere riuscito nemmeno questa volta a regolare i conti con Jin!! Maledizione! Possibile che quello stronzetto figlio di Yakuza, per un motivo o per l'altro, la debba sempre fare franca!? Spero per lui che non si sia illuso di avermi tolto di mezzo. Potrebbe avere qualche brutta sorpresa un giorno o l'altro. Non ho ancora saziato la mia voglia di sangue. Del SUO sangue! Sarò soddisfatto soltanto quando lo avrò ai miei piedi in fin di vita ad implorare pietà. Vederlo mangiare la polvere ed il suo stesso sangue mi riempirà di soddisfazione! Quello sarà il giorno più bello della mia vita.beh.a parte quello in cui ho ritrovato il mio amato maestro.  
  
Tiro fuori dalla tasca dei pantaloni un pacchetto nuovo di sigarette e ne estraggo una, appoggiandola delicatamente tra le labbra. L'accendo ed inspiro profondamente, assaporando il gusto forte della nicotina, prima di lasciare che il fumo mi esca dalle labbra. Cammino tranquillamente per le strade pensando a tutto e a niente. Ho lasciato la mia moto in un parcheggio non molto distante dal bar dove ho passato queste ultime due ore a chiaccherare con alcune vecchie conoscenze. Nessuno di loro però lo posso considerare davvero mio amico.....ne gli ex membri della mia vecchia banda, ne gli ex allievi di Baek. Sono soltanto delle persone con cui mi sono divertito a passare il tempo in passato. Poco più di conoscenti. Loro di certo non hanno mai fatto nulla per cercare la mia amicizia ne tantomeno la mia fiducia. Mi temevano. Mi rispettavano. Per questo ricercavano la mia compagnia e certamente io non mi aspettavo nulla di più da loro. A me andava benissimo così. Sono sempre stato in grado di badare a me stesso ed ho imparato a cavarmela con le mie sole forze (e di questo devo essere grato al mio maestro). La vita mi ha insegnato che non bisogna mai fare troppo affidamento sugli altri, altrimenti si corre il rischio di venire traditi. Ed il dolore che genera il tradimento, dopo aver affidato tutta la propria fiducia ad una persona, è difficile da sopportare. Ti lascia con l'amaro in bocca per molto tempo. Proprio com'è capitato a me......  
  
Svolto in un vicolo secondario un pò soprapensiero quando una voce famigliare attira la mia attenzione.  
  
"Guarda guarda cosa ci ha portato qui la fortuna! Il nostro carissimo amico Hwoarang!"  
  
Mi volto con tutta calma nella direzione di quella voce rauca anche se so già chi mi troverò di fronte.  
  
"Non posso dire altrettanto Sauzer. Rivedere il tuo brutto muso non si può certo definire una fortuna!"  
  
Quel piccolo insulto sembra quasi divertirlo. Sauzer, un ragazzo dalla carnagione molto scura, dal corpo muscoloso e dalla testa rapata a zero.....zero come il suo quoziente intellettivo....  
  
"Io invece sono molto felice di averti incontrato. Noi due abbiamo lasciato una piccola questione in sospeso tempo fa e non desidero altro che chiuderla!" sorrise perfidamente schioccando le dita. Subito dopo comparvero quattro tizi di cui ricordo a mala pena il nome. "E poi è tanto tempo che io ed i miei amici non ci divertiamo un pò!"  
  
Dio, com'è prevedibile! Mi domandavo quando si sarebbe deciso a farsi avanti. Quasi tutte le altre bande mie rivali al tempo della mia partenza si sono già decise a sfidarmi gridando vendetta.....e quasi tutti sono finiti dritti al pronto soccorso, qualcuno pure ricoverato in ospedale. A quanto pare si ricordano tutti la mia faccia ma si dimenticano la cosa più importante: la mia forza! Non avevo di certo la reputazione di un angioletto io, anzi, ero più simile al figlio del demonio!  
  
Sorrido divertito. Questi poveracci credono davvero di avere qualche possibilità di battermi!? Nemmeno Jin può vantare questa certezza. Sono tutti degli scarafaggi di fronte ai miei occhi, LUI più di tutti.  
  
"Avanti fatti sotto Hwoarang! Oppure hai paura di batterti con noi, i possenti Hell Wolves!?"  
  
Gli rido di gusto in faccia, gettando a terra la mia sigaretta ormai esaurita e spegnendola definitivamente con la suola della scarpa.  
  
"Siete davvero divertenti.....siete talmente patetici da farmi ridere!"  
  
Questa volta non sembrano prendere bene l'offesa e mi attaccano tutti e cinque contemporaneamente.  
  
In meno di due minuti sono tutti accasciati al suolo privi di sensi e sanguinanti.  
  
Uffa! Non c'è proprio gusto a combattere contro questi incompetenti! Sono più delicati di una statuetta di cristallo. Un pugno e sono già a terra. E non ho usato neppure 1/100 della mia vera forza. Patetici.  
  
Questo però mi fa tornare di nuovo in mente quel maledetto figlio di Yakuza! Quanto non lo sopporto! Perchè proprio contro di lui non riesco mai a spuntarla come vorrei!? Quel fighettino figlio di papà, al quale basta una sua sola parola per fargli ottenere tutto quello che desidera.....mentre io ho sempre dovuto sudarmi ogni cosa che possiedo!! E' solo uno stupido viziato! Non posso sopportare che solo i nostri combattimenti creino in me qualche interesse o soddisfazione!  
  
Con il pessimo umore che ha generato questo pensiero monto in sella alla mia moto e sfreccio veloce per le strade, infischiandomene altamente dei limiti di velocità. Tanto ormai la polizia del posto mi conosce e ha rinunciato a fermarmi....sanno bene che non servirebbe a nulla.  
  
In appena dieci minuti arrivo al nostro dojo, completamente ricostruito. Un bel regalino da parte degli altri allievi del maestro Baek. Già, una cosa davvero degna di quel branco di pecore. Tra tutti sono stato io l'unico a mollare tutto e partire alla ricerca dell'assassino del maestro per vendicare la sua morte. Gli altri hanno pensato bene di rimanersene qui buoni buoni a piangere come delle femminuccie e pensare ad un modo per ricostruire il dojo....magari con l'intenzione di usarlo come un tempio dove venerare la sua memoria. Ma chissà quanti di loro erano veramente dispiaciuti per quello che era successo......scommetto che lo consideravano solamente un insegnante di Tae Kwon Do......il migliore....ma pure sempre un insegnante. Certo! A loro che gliene fregava se era morto!? Tanto potevano tornare tranquillamente alla loro vita perfetta, nella loro bellissima famiglia felice e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle!! Ma io no cazzo!! Non sono fortunato come loro o come quello stronzo di Jin! Non posso permettermi una vita perfetta ne tanto meno possiedo una famiglia! Per me Baek era tutto! E' stato la mia salvezza, l'unica persona che si è presa cura di me! Se non fosse stato per lui a quest'ora penso proprio che sarei già morto da un bel pezzo. Gli devo tutto quello che sono. Quindi il minimo che potevo fare per lui era almeno vendiarlo!  
  
Entro dall'enorme portone in legno. Il dojo è completamente avvolto nel silenzio. Quest'atmosfera così calma e serena riesce a trasmettermi una sensazione di pace interiore in grado di rilassare ogni muscolo del mio corpo e della mia anima. Mi dirigo automaticamente verso la palestra dove so con certezza di trovare il mio maestro. Infatti eccolo là! Assorto in una profonda meditazione.. Senza disturbarlo (anche se so che in quei momenti nemmeno una bomba atomica riuscirebbe a scuoterlo) mi tolgo le scarpe ed avanzo a piedi nudi sul freddo legno, inginocchiandomi di fronte a lui a qualche metro di distanza.  
  
Da quel momento rimango in silenziosa attesa.  
  
Qualche minuto dopo il mio maestro apre lentamente gli occhi e mi guarda, per nulla sorpreso di vedermi lì....quasi fosse stato sempre cosciente della mia presenza accanto a lui.  
  
"Ben tornato Hwoarang" mi dice sorridendo.  
  
"La ringrazio maestro e mi scusi se l'ho fatta attendere. Sono pronto ad iniziare l'allenamento non appena lei vorrà"  
  
"Non importa ragazzo. Oggi non ci sarà nessun allenamento. Devo parlare con te di una cosa della massima importanza"  
  
Lo guardo sorpreso. Cosa può avere da dirmi di così importante da annullare completamente gli esercizi giornalieri!?  
  
"Vedi figliolo....è da molto tempo che rifletto se questo sia o no il momento giusto per dirti ciò che so......ma è stato altrettanto lungo il tempo del mio silenzio....quindi penso sia giusto che tu sappia......"  
  
"Sapere cosa maestro?"  
  
"Notizie sulla tua famiglia Hwoarang"  
  
Quelle parole.... Fu come ricevere una secchiata d'acqua in pieno viso.  
  
"Famiglia? Quale famiglia? Io non ho nessuno!!" dissi con il massimo disprezzo che la mia voce potesse esprimere. Baek sospirò scuotendo la testa.  
  
"Sapevo già che avresti reagito in questo modo.....ma per favore...potresti per lo mono ascoltare pazientemente quello che ho da dirti?"  
  
"E perchè mai dovrei farlo!? E' stata proprio questa 'famiglia' a voler chiudere ogni rapporto con me ancora prima che potessi comprendere quello che stava succedendo!"  
  
Odio. Puro odio iniziò a scorrere nelle mie vene. Neppure l'immagine di quel Kazama potrebbe farmi infuriare più di così! Sono letteralmente fuori di me dalla rabbia!  
  
Famiglia.....non ne ho mai avuta una. L'unico parente in vita che mi era rimasto era mia madre, una donna bellissima dai lunghi capelli neri e dagli splendidi occhi azzurri......me la ricordo ancora nitidamente, anche se ero molto piccolo quando l'ho vista per l'ultima volta......prima che lei mi tradisse.  
  
A quel tempo avevo si e no quattro anni. Io e mia madre vivevamo in un piccolissimo appartemento praticamente mezzo vuoto. Eravamo poveri, lo capivo anche se ero solo un bambino ma lei faceva di tutto per non farmelo pesare. Era allegra, simpatica e quel poco tempo che passava a casa dopo aver lavorato come un cane per guadagnare qualche soldo, lo passava con me a giocare. Io l'adoravo, le volevo un bene dell'anima e lei ne voleva a me, così diceva......e diceva anche le ricordavo mio padre (del quale io non ho memoria), che ero identico a lui. Stesso colore dei capelli, stessi occhi marroni, stessa carnagione. Ogni volta che ne parlava le si illuminava il volto. Si capiva benissimo che lo amava, che lo aveva amato con tutta se stessa. Pensavo che, anche se in quelle misere condizioni, avremmo potuto essere felici. Solo noi due.....e nessun altro. Ma mi sbagliavo....dio, come mi sbagliavo. Accadde qualcosa che turbò profondamente mia madre tanto da farla cadere in crisi depressiva: aveva perso il suo lavoro e da quel momento le cose inziarono a peggiorare sempre di più. Smise di sorridere e la vidi sciuparsi e disperarsi lentamente ma io, con l'ingenuità che solo un bambino possiede, speravo che si sarebbe sistemato tutto. Infatti si sistemò tutto, ma non nel modo che speravo io.  
  
Un giorno mia madre mi portò fuori a fare una passeggiata. Io ero al settimo cielo perchè non uscivo spesso. Mia madre era sempre stata costretta a lasciarmi a casa tutto il giorno da solo per andare a lavorare.....ma quel problema ormai non esisteva più. Ricordo che mi divertii un mondo e che ci sedemmo su una panchina a mangiare un gelato. Lì le dissi che quello era stato il giorno più bello della mia vita e lei mi sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandomi la testa. Poi mi disse che doveva fare una cosa e che io dovevo aspettarla buono buono su quella panchina. Mi disse che sarebbe tornata subito. La salutai con la mano mentre si allontanava e continuai a gustarmi il mio enorme cono al cioccolato. Ma solo qualche ora più tardi capii che non sarebbe più tornata.  
  
Mi aveva abbandonato. L'unica persona che amavo e della quale mi fidavo ciecamente mi aveva tradito. Ero solo un piccolo ed indifeso bambino di poco più quattro anni che si ritrovò improvvisamente a dover sopravvivere da solo in un mondo che non conosceva. Ero disperato, piangevo ma nessuno mi aiutava. Troppo presi dai loro problemi per pensare ai miei. In qualche modo riuscii a tornare al nostro appartamento, dopo aver girato in lungo e in largo, ma lo trovai vuoto....e sapevo che tale sarebbe rimasto.  
  
Non sapevo cosa fare, dove andare...nulla! Quella donna che diceva di essere mia madre e di volermi bene si era sbarazzata di me come un sacco d'immondizia perchè ormai ero solo un peso per lei. Faceva fatica a mantenere se stessa figurarsi pure un bambino piccolo. Magari sperava che qualcuno mi avrebbe raccolto o che mi avrebbero messo in uno di quelle specie d'istituti per ragazzi in attesa di essere adottati......ma non fu così. Nessuno si accorse di me per ben due mesi, durante i quali, non so neanche io come, riuscii a sopravvivere trasformando la strada nella mia casa. Poi un bellissimo giorno di pioggia (H- chissà perchè questo genere d'incontri avvengono sempre quando piove!-_- Miyu- perchè fa più atmosfera!^_^ H- e molto più fradicio....) incontrai un uomo anzi, fu lui a trovare me, un piccolo esserino spaventato, rannicchiato in un angolo di un vicolo. Non so bene cosa spinse quell'uomo, che si sarebbe presto rivelato essere il mio amatissimo maestro, a prendermi in braccio e portarmi con se al suo dojo o cosa spinse me a fidarmi di lui......so solo che se non fosse stato per Baek ora non sarei qui.  
  
Lui mi salvò la vita, mi accolse nella sua casa, mi insegno ogni segreto del Tae Kwon Do, mi restituì la speranza! Divenne il padre che non avevo mai conosciuto. Divenne la mia nuova ragione di vita. Quindi non voglio neppure sentir nominare quella presunta 'famiglia' che ho avuto in passato, perchè la mia vera famiglia è solo e soltanto il mio maestro!  
  
"Hwoarang....so benissimo ciò che provi.....ma non ti sembra arrivato il momento di dimenticare e perdonare chi ti ha fatto del male in passato?" disse con voce dolce e paziente.  
  
"Maestro, una parte di me ha sempre capito il motivo che ha spinto mia madre a comportarsi in quel modo e forse l'ha pure perdonata....ma l'altra parte nutre un odio così profondo per quella donna e per quello che mi ha fatto da aver completamente rimosso il suo nome dalla mia memoria.....anche se il suo volto mi è ancora oggi molto nitido......."  
  
"Allora cerca di placare l'ira, seppur giustamente motivata, di questa tua metà ed ascolta ciò che ho da dirti......penso di meritarmi un pò della tua attenzione e solo dopo potrai giudicare....."  
  
Non oso replicare. In fondo devo molto al mio maestro e penso di poter ascoltare ciò che deve dirmi.....tanto non saranno queste notizie a cambiarmi la vita. Lui sembra leggere i miei pensieri, mi sorride ed inizia a parlare.  
  
"Vedi Hwoarang molti anni fa ho chiesto ad un mio amico detective di cercare di scoprire qualcosa su tua madre e quello che le era successo. Ti risparmio i dettagli perchè so che non ti interessano......comunque venni a sapere che si era trasferita in America e che lì aveva conosciuto un medico, una bravissima persona che l'aiutò a ricostruirsi una vita e della quale si innamorò, scoprendosi ricambiata. Loro due si sposarono e....beh....ebbero una figlia....."  
  
"Volete dire che......"  
  
"Si ragazzo mio.....hai una sorella...sorellastra per essere precisi. In questo momento vive a New York assieme a suo padre.........tua madre purtroppo è morta circa cinque anni fa in un incidente stradale......."  
  
Quella notizia mi lascia completamente senza parole. Più che della morte di mia madre, per la quale non provo nessun sentimento (non si merita neppure la mia compassione), sono sorpreso di quello che ha fatto. Con che faccia tosta ha osato ricominciare una nuova vita in un nuovo paese dopo aver abbandonato suo figlio, senza neppure un ripensamento!? Non si è neppure scomodata ad accertarsi che fossi ancora vivo.  
  
"Cosa pretendete che faccia ora che so della sua esistenza?"  
  
"Non ti voglio di certo obbligare a fare qualcosa che non vuoi....però penso che sarebbe una buona idea che tu la vada a trovare"  
  
"Perchè mai dovrei farlo!?"  
  
"Perchè è l'unica tua parente e poi a lei potrebbe far piacere sapere di avere un fratello maggiore"  
  
"Io non voglio avere nulla a che fare con lei!" urlo alzandomi di scatto in piedi "Non voglio neppure sentirla nominare!"  
  
"Hwoarang, è inutile che scarichi le colpe di tua madre su di lei. Tua sorella è completamente innocente e probabilmente non è neppure a conoscenza della tua esistenza. Non sono la stessa persona e non è detto che debba per forza tradirti anche lei.....magari incontrandola potrai finalmente trovare un pò della felicità che ti meriti."  
  
Fisso il mio maestro con la furia negli occhi. So benissimo che ha ragione. Non è giusto che me la prenda con quella ragazza però non posso evitarlo. Non posso mandare giù il fatto che lei abbia avuto l'amore di mia madre per tutto questo tempo mentre io ho ricevuto l'abbandono senza nessuna colpa se non quella di essere un peso. Io odio quella donna. La odio con tutto me stesso per quello che mi ha fatto!  
  
Improvvisamente sento un paio di braccia che mi circondano le spalle e mi stringono forte. Il mio maestro sta cercando di rassicurarmi con quell'abbraccio ed io sento tutta la rabbia scivolare via. E' come se riuscisse a leggere nel mio animo.  
  
"Ascolta.....so benissimo quanto hai sofferto in passato e non volevo di certo farti soffrire di nuovo rievocando tristi ricordi ma mi sembrava giusto informarti che c'è qualcuno a questo mondo con il tuo stesso sangue nelle vene........in questo modo saprai di non essere solo....."  
  
"Ma io non sono solo....ho voi maestro...."  
  
"Lo so Hwoarang ma io non potrò vivere per sempre. Non ti posso garantire che non accada di nuovo quello che è successo anni fa.....e mi rattristerebbe sapere che non possiedi neppure una persona cara sulla quale fare affidamento.....anche se so con certezza che saresti perfettamente in grado di vivere da solo.....in fondo hai 22 anni ormai!"  
  
Rifletto attentamente sulle sue parole. Perchè dalla sua bocca sembrano uscire solo frasi sensate!? Non è giusto!  
  
"Come si chiama?" chiedo sospirando rassegnato.  
  
"Chi?"  
  
"Mia sorella"  
  
"Seyala Milton.....ha 16 anni..."  
  
16 anni..... Mi viene da sorridere al solo pensiero di avere una sorellina minore. Non mi ci immagino proprio come fratello maggiore. Non penso di essere tagliato per queste cose.  
  
"E va bene maestro, mi arrendo. Andrò a trovare mia sorella. Tanto vale provare, non ho nulla da perdere!"  
  
"Bravo ragazzo! Così si parla!" ribatte soddisfatto "E se proprio dovesse andare male sai dove tornare! Qui un posto per te ci sarà sempre!"  
  
"Certo....non pensi di liberarsi così facilmente di me! Indifferentemente dal risultato del nostro incontro tornerò da voi. Avete ancora molto da insegnarmi!"  
  
"Non così tanto come pensi Hwoarang"  
  
Così due giorni dopo mi trovo imbarcato su un aereo turistico diretto a New York. L'amico detective di Baek è stato davvero bravo. Mi ha fornito tutte le informazioni necessarie per raggiungere mia sorella: indirizzo di casa, numero di telefono, la scuola che frequenta, l'ospedale dova lavora suo padre....tutto insomma! L'unico problema è che non ho la più pallida idea di cosa dirle una volta che l'avrò incontrata. Probabilmente non crederà ad una sola parola di quello che le dirò ma pazienza.......avrò perso solo un pò di tempo e guadagnato una gita alla Grande Mela! Per quello che le dorvò dire....beh....ho tutto il viaggio per pensarci!  
  
FINE PRIMO CAPITOLO  
  
Miyu- beneeee!! con la mia parte il capitolo è completo!^___^ H- senti......perchè la storia della mia vita deve essere così melodrammatica!? Miyu- perchè questo velo di tristezza ti si addice perfettamente!^_______^ H- secondo me sei pazza..... J- e pure la tua amica non è tanto normale..... Miyu&Aki- sigh....siamo dei geni incompresi...... 


	2. Capitolo 2°

Autrici: Akira14&Miyuki Parte:2/? (più o meno una decina, penso.) Rating: PG-13 Pairing: Nessun pairing, qui! Disclaimers: Se i personaggi di Tekken appartenessero a noi, ora nn saremmo qui ^_^  
  
Tutti i diritti su Hwoarie, Jin & Company sono della Namco Corporation. Però Seyala, Kylie e varie ed eventuali comparse nella storia sono tutte nostre! Note: Godetevi questa parte, e mi scuso se potrà sembrare parecchio romanzata, ma sono fatta così!!!!! (NdA14)  
  
Seyala Milton si svegliò tardi, quella mattina, come d'abitudine. A nulla serviva che mettesse la sveglia alle sette e mezza.  
  
Il suo orologio biologico aveva deciso che doveva alzarsi non prima delle otto e mezza. Questo era un bel problema, giacché la scuola si trovava in pratica dall'altra parte della città, e con tutta la buona volontà del mondo non sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare prima delle dieci. Ormai aveva fatto morire i nonni svariate volte, e ritrovato tutti i parenti sparsi per il mondo.  
  
Oggi serviva una scusa con i fiocchi.  
  
Qualcosa d'irreale perché non finisse per crederci anche lei, ma non così fuori della grazia di Dio da essere riconosciuta, appena pronunciata, come la balla del secolo.  
  
Indosso la sua divisa, svogliatamente.  
  
Tra le tante cose che odiava della sua maledettissima scuola privata, era che le negava il diritto di vestirsi come gli pareva. Beh, oltre a vietare di fumare, come tutte le scuole, e di incontrare ragazzi durante la pausa pranzo. Quella era una vera tortura, visto che dopo una mattinata passata con un gruppo di dementi che in venti non arrivavano nemmeno a formare il cervello di un babbuino e non facevano altro che parlare di trucchi, vestiti e ragazzi; era naturale che aspirasse a parlare di qualcosa di più serio.  
  
Tipo motociclette, basket, football e dei suoi adorati New York Yankees.  
  
Sua madre non si era mai fatta una ragione che fosse una ragazza così poco femminile. D'altronde, la colpa era da attribuire anche a lei, per una certa parte. Forse se fin da quando era piccola non l'avesse trattata come una bambola, alla quale cambiare i vestitini a piacimento, come se lei non avesse avuto una sua volontà..Allora non sarebbe diventata il maschiaccio che era.  
  
Magari sua madre avrebbe potuto lasciare di sé un buon ricordo! Invece Sey la ricordava come una ferocissima dittatrice.  
  
"Sii più femminile.", "Tieni quella schiena dritta." oppure il più classico "Ma dico io, cosa ho fatto per avere una figlia del genere!".. Erano le uniche frasi che sua madre si scomodava a dirle. Cercare di accontentarla era impossibile!  
  
Quello che faceva non era mai giusto. Se si comportava in un certo modo, state certi che sua madre pretendeva l'esatto contrario.  
  
Nei suoi occhi si vedeva sempre come il più commiserabile essere sulla faccia della terra. Non ricordava di aver visto un sorriso sulle labbra di sua madre, da quando erano diventati ricchi.  
  
Lei aveva ricevuto i soldi dell'assicurazione, quelli che aspettava da tempo.Li aspettava addirittura da prima che lei Seyala nascesse, visto che erano quelli sull'assicurazione sulla vita di suo marito e suo figlio.  
  
Suo figlio.Quando aveva sentito sua madre annunciare all'agente dell'assicurazione la morte delle due persone che, in teoria, dovrebbe aver amato più di se stessa con lo stesso pathos con cui lei leggeva il testo di un'equazione, si era messa a piangere.  
  
Non sapeva perché, ma piangeva inconsolabile. Forse.Forse perché, piccola com'era le sembrava impossibile di aver perso un fratello ancora prima di averlo conosciuto.  
  
E lei, la sua mamma, sembrava così apatica.  
  
Magari non si era mai ripresa da quella perdita, e per questo riusciva ad essere amabile solo quando parlava del suo paese natale, la Corea. Quando si metteva a raccontare la sua adolescenza a Seul, le s'illuminavano quei suoi splendidi occhi azzurri (che lei aveva avuto la fortuna di ereditare) e anche se questi aneddoti facevano sempre parte di una predica, Seyala non si era mai sentita di interrompere quei rari momenti idilliaci.Quando sua madre si comportava quasi come una sorella con lei.  
  
Se solo non fosse stata una figlia unica.Se solo suo fratello non fosse venuto a mancare così presto.Magari la Signora Milton non sarebbe stata un'arpia.  
  
Forse non l'avrebbe trattata come facevano tutti.  
  
Lei per gli altri non era Seyala.  
  
Era la Signorina Milton.  
  
La figlia di un'avvocatessa di successo, venuta a mancare precocemente e di uno dei primari più in vista del Montefiore Hospital, manco a dirlo uno dei più importanti di New York. L'incidente di sua madre era stato uno dei momenti più tristi della sua vita.  
  
Anche se non avevano mai fatto altro che litigare, le voleva bene.  
  
E sapeva di essere ricambiata.  
  
Avrebbe solo che lei glielo avesse detto, per una volta.  
  
Avrebbe voluto sentire la sua voce dirle "Ti voglio bene, bambina mia."  
  
Ed invece, se n'era andata quando lei aveva solo undici anni. Incredibile a dirsi, ma anche le sue sgridate servivano a qualcosa.  
  
La facevano ancora più incaponire sulle sue posizioni, e la portavano a dare il suo meglio per dimostrare che la sua strada era quella della recitazione, quella che aveva scelto fin da quando era piccola.  
  
Lei, invece, non n'era convinta.  
  
La convinzione che sua figlia stesse facendo la scelta sbagliata, e si stesse rovinando il futuro con le sue stesse mani la portavano a contrastarla in ogni modo.  
  
Seyala non aveva mai capito da cosa derivasse l'ossessione che sua madre aveva per i soldi.  
  
Lei la chiamava parsimonia, ma in verità era avarizia bella e buona!  
  
Da quando era morta, Seyala aveva continuato per la sua strada, ma le era venuta a mancare un qualcosa che non sapeva definire bene.Qualcosa che le impediva di mostrare tutto il suo talento.  
  
La speranza di poter entrare all'Accademia delle Arti, l'unico modo per arrivare a Brodway con le sue gambe, sembrava ogni giorno affievolirsi sempre più.  
  
Solo un evento l'aveva scossa più di quella notte maledetta.  
  
Il crollo delle Twin Tower, dopotutto, era incomparabile con qualsiasi cosa le fosse mai successa, e potesse mai succederle in futuro. Non che ci fosse qualcuno che conoscesse.  
  
Però, ogni volta che passava a Ground Zero, in lei si rinnovava la sensazione che la sua città fosse stata violata e si ravvivava in lei la certezza che nessun posto fosse sicuro, nemmeno nei grandiosi Stati Uniti d'America.  
  
Sperava che quegli avvenimenti avessero riavvicinato tutti i newyorkesi. Così era stato, ma solo per poche settimane, prima che ognuno ritornasse alla vita di sempre nella quale regnava la legge del più forte, e l'egoismo era la virtù più apprezzata.  
  
Dove la solitudine era l'unica compagna che aveva. Gli amici che aveva creduto d'avere, si erano scoperti più interessati ai guadagni di suo padre che a lei. Anche i più fidati.  
  
Le ragazze non le rivolgevano nemmeno la parola.  
  
Siccome Seyala preferiva avere amicizie maschili, la vedevano come una nemica.  
  
Non era naturale, per loro, che una ragazza potesse essere in rapporti puramente amichevoli con un individuo di sesso maschile, a prescindere dall'età che avevano gli individui in questione. Doveva esserci qualcosa sotto!  
  
Seyala quindi era "la facile" per le ragazze, e "la preziosa" per i ragazzi.  
  
Tirò la spazzola nello specchio, frantumandolo. Prese la cartella, e uscì senza nemmeno fare colazione.  
  
Era troppo incazzata.  
  
Quelli non volevano la sua amicizia? La sua sincera amicizia, priva di qualsiasi secondo fine?  
  
Che se n'andassero tutti a fanculo quei bastardi, quei figli di puttana.In una parola: quei motherfucker di merda. Poteva vivere tranquillamente anche senza di loro!  
  
Persone che la snobbavano solo perché era ricca, solo perché era una sedicenne che faceva kick-boxing, solo perché sognava di fare l'attrice. No, grazie.  
  
Non aveva bisogno di tali personificazioni della falsità.  
  
Decise che quella mattina, la scusa ufficiale per il ritardo sarebbe stato l'incontro con suo fratello.  
  
Le dispiaceva dire una tale bugia, ma era per dimostrare agli altri e a se stessa il suo talento.  
  
Uscì di casa, camminando con malagrazia verso la metropolitana.  
  
Avrebbe potuto farsi accompagnare dal suo autista, ma non voleva dare troppo nell'occhio.  
  
Correndo verso la fermata, urtò contro uno dei pazienti di suo padre, che stava andando verso la sua villa per avere un consulto privato dal signor Milton.  
  
Ignorandolo completamente, continuò per la sua strada, mugugnando qualcosa sugli stranieri che non sanno neanche dove mettono i piedi.  
  
"Che maschiaccio! Degna sorella di Hwoarang." disse Eddy con un sorriso.  
  
Jin Kazama, intanto, era arrivato all'aeroporto con ben due ore d'anticipo.  
  
Alle sette in punto. Ignorava la ragione per la quale si trovava lì di primo mattino, visto che si era ripromesso di non andare a quell'insulso appuntamento. E adesso non sapeva neppure cosa fare per passare il tempo! (potresti farti furbo ^^ NdA14 Senti da ke pulpito.NdJin)  
  
Stava lì, solo come un cane, impalato come un cretino.Doveva dare proprio un'ottima impressione! Meno male, che in un momento come quello non c'era la sua nemesi, perché avrebbe reso il tutto ancora più penoso. Era alquanto ironico, no?  
  
Che Hwoarang, il suo peggior nemico, fosse sempre presente nei suoi momenti neri (anche se la sua sgradita presenza non migliorava certo la situazione) quando tutti l'abbandonavano. Gli lasciava l'amaro in bocca, a pensarci.  
  
Inoltre, l'ambiente non era dei più accoglienti e la gente non era tutta sorrisi come ti fanno credere nelle pubblicità auto-celebrative delle compagnie aeree.(tra un po' crederai anke a quelle del Mulino Bianco. ¬¬ NdA14) Vicino a lui, c'era una vecchia intenzionata a raccontargli vita morte e miracoli di tutta la sua famiglia e non solo..Quella del circondario, e poi della cugina della zia dell'amica.. Purtroppo, sua madre gli aveva insegnato ad essere gentile le persone anziane quindi stette lì a sentire la vecchia chiacchierona dalla voce petulante.  
  
La sala d'aspetto era riempito dalle urla isteriche di una signora di mezza età, che si lamentava dell'inefficienza degli aeroporti americani.In effetti, guardando il tabellone delle partenze, n'aveva tutte le ragioni!  
  
Molti voli erano stati ritardati da problemi tecnici, guasti agli aerei e per altre varie ed eventuali complicazioni.  
  
Se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, quella sarebbe stata una pessima giornata per tutti.  
  
"Mi scusi signora." disse alla donna che, imperterrita, continuava a massacrargli i timpani con la sua nocetta stridula.  
  
Questa ci rimase un po' male, ma trovo subito un degno sostituto in un distinto signore sulla cinquantina, che stranamente si adattò subito alla situazione, e l'ascoltava quasi rapito. Forse non sarebbe stato un giorno orribile per tutti, in fondo.  
  
Jin sorrise e si diresse verso le vetrate del JFK Airport che davano sulla baia di Hudson.  
  
Sebbene il profilo della città risentisse della mancanza delle torri del World Trade Center, il panorama che gli si offriva davanti agli occhi era splendido.  
  
Il sole che timidamente cercava di filtrare attraverso gli svettanti grattacieli, la luce che scivolava leggera sulle loro vetrate spargesi tutt'intorno.  
  
Perfino Manatthan, il quartiere dove malauguratamente aveva trovato dimora, con tutto il suo smog, il suo traffico e la sua costante fiumana di gente, sembrava un paese tirato fuori da una favola.  
  
I riflessi sull'Hudson, il fiume che placido scorreva tra Long Island e il resto di New York.Magnifico.  
  
Si chiese perché non aveva mai notato tutto questo. Forse.Forse era perché era troppo occupato a detestarla.  
  
Perso in questi ed altri pensieri, non si accorse della mano che si posava sulla spalla, e quando sentì un "Hey Kazama!" fece un salto di mezzo metro.  
  
Si voltò, per capire chi fosse stato a toccargli la spalla. Un paio di zeppe. Una camicia arancione, con i risvolti viola.I primi tre bottoni aperti sul torace muscoloso, evidenziavano l'enorme pendente d'oro che indossava.  
  
Gli occhiali a goccia.  
  
I labbroni carnosi.  
  
Una massa disordinata di capelli, talmente strani da parere quasi una parrucca.  
  
"Tiger." mormorò, quasi timoroso che questi potesse scomparire da un momento all'altro.  
  
"Che ci fai qui, Kazama?" domandò, scortesemente, il brasiliano.  
  
Jin si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, deciso a non farsi maltrattare ad oltranza. "Ci vivo, sweetheart.Se intendi qui a New York. Se invece la tua domanda era riferita a qui al JFK International Airport, sono qui per affari, e tu?"  
  
"Sto aspettando che Gordo si ricordi di venirmi a prendere. L'avevo avvisato che sarei arrivato prima, ma a quanto pare se n'è dimenticato! Dire che è stato lui ad invitarmi qui.Quell'uomo! Ha sempre la testa fra le nuvole.Specie da quando si è preso una sbandata per quel tipo."  
  
Quel tipo?  
  
Jin Kazama non era mai stato un impiccione, e preferiva sempre starsene per conto suo senza ficcare il naso negli affari degli altri.Ora però, la curiosità, lo stuzzicava.Non aveva mai sentito il desiderio di farsi i fatti di qualcun altro come in quel momento. D'altronde, non succedeva tutti i giorni di sapere che Eddy Gordo, il temibile ed implacabile maestro della Capoeira, faceva pazzie per amore!  
  
E per un ragazzo, poi.  
  
"Chi è il fortunato a cui spetteranno le attenzioni di Eddy, eh?" chiese non curandosi di sembrare invadente.  
  
"Non posso dirtelo. D'altronde non sono cazzi tuoi e io ho parlato fin troppo. Nessun altro deve sapere quali sono i veri intenti di Gordo, nascosti dietro la sua esibizione di Capoeira qui a NYC.  
  
Avrà già una delusione quando riceverà il primo due di picche della sua vita, e penso che non ci sia bisogno che ne nasca il gossip del secolo!  
  
Beh.In fondo non lo posso biasimare! Quel ragazzo è bello come un dio greco, più inavvicinabile di un miraggio, e poi è così sfuggente. L'errore di Eddy, però, e che pensa di poterlo comprare con le sue ricchezze. Non ha fatto i conti con il suo orgoglio, granitico a dir poco. Figurarsi se un tipo del genere.E' una partita persa in partenza!"  
  
Kazama non poteva che sentirsi solidale con entrambi, sia con Eddy sia con il misterioso ragazzo di cui era innamorato. Si era innamorato raramente, però aveva sperimentato fin troppo approfonditamente la cocente sensazione di essere rifiutato. Il doversi arrendere al fatto che dimenticare la persona che ami è la cosa migliore, e il vuoto che ti lascia nel cuore l'averla persa senza nemmeno esserle potuto stare vicino e la certezza di aver mancato l'occasione della nostra vita. (io e te siamo esperti, vero Hana ;_ ; NdA14 Già.NdH) D'altronde, sperare di poter corrompere i sentimenti di qualcuno.Primo: era impossibile, poiché test scientifici hanno dimostrato che l'amore è completamente irrazionale. Secondo: era anche immorale, ed alquanto ipocrita, sperare di fare innamorare qualcuno con quei mezzi!  
  
Sarebbe riuscito solo a farsi odiare.  
  
Jin, però fu distratto da un flash nei suoi pensieri.  
  
Ripensò alle parole di Tiger, alla descrizione di quella persona che aveva fatto perdere la testa ad Eddy.  
  
Ed inconsciamente, davanti ai suoi occhi era apparsa l'immagine di Hwoarang. Perché?  
  
PERCHÉ????(ho come l'impressione che tu sia un cretino.¬¬ NdA14)  
  
Forse perché pensava che il suo peggior nemico non meritasse l'amore di nessuno?  
  
Cosicché provasse sulla sua pelle cosa significava essere soli in balia del mondo esterno, freddo ed indifferente?  
  
Sì, doveva essere per forza così. (ora ne ho la conferma ¬¬ NdA14)  
  
Non era gelosia, né invidia nei confronti del Blood Talon. Aveva forse qualche ragione di provare tali emozioni?  
  
No. Quindi era meglio bissare l'argomento, e farsi offrire la colazione, poiché aveva con sé giusto i soldi per tornare indietro in taxi, e il suo stomaco borbottava inquietante.  
  
"Ti posso offrire un caffè Kazama? Hai l'aria un po' sbattuta, stamattina."  
  
Jin colse la palla al balzo, ed accetto con entusiasmo. Gozzovigliando, la colazione si trasformò in un vero e proprio brunch. Mangia tu che mangio anch'io, si erano spazzolati sette brioches, cinque croissant e due piadine.  
  
Inoltre si erano messi a chiacchierare del più e del meno, di quello che avevano fatto in quei tre anni, dei loro metodi di allenamento e via dicendo, e non si erano accorti del passare del tempo. Quando, del tutto casualmente, la coda dell'occhio di Kazama si posò sull'orologio, erano ormai nove meno dieci. Siccome ormai era lì, l'ultima cosa che voleva era che quei criminali se n'andassero senza che lui li avesse visti.  
  
"Scusa, Tiger, il mio gancio è tra dieci minuti. Se lo perdo, tutti i miei piani andranno in fumo." Annunciò, alzandosi frettolosamente dal tavolo, mentre il brasiliano lo guardava confuso.  
  
Si grattò la testa, scompigliando la folta zazzera nera che aveva come capigliatura, poi si mise a giocare con le due ciocche che gli scendevano davanti agli occhi. Era nervoso.  
  
Sperava che il suo amico si sarebbe offerto di accompagnarlo, ma ora non era più così sicuro che Tiger avesse voglia di venire con lui.  
  
"Vengo con te, se non ti spiace. Tanto se non faccio un giro dell'aeroporto, non potrò mai sapere se Eddy si è degnato di venirmi a prendere o no." disse pacato Tiger.  
  
"You're welcome." Rispose Jin, tirando un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
Forse, ora che c'era anche lui, poteva attaccare direttamente quei delinquenti e liberarsene definitivamente, ancor prima che loro potessero studiare la persona con cui avevano a che fare.  
  
Si diressero verso il Gate 17, quello da cui sarebbero arrivati gli uomini con cui il giapponese aveva il dispiacere di avere a che fare. Una volta lì, si sedettero sulle scomodissime sedie di plastica della sala d'aspetto, e attesero che fosse annunciato il volo a cui erano interessati.  
  
"Volo 12568, proveniente da Chicago, è in arrivo al Gate 17." Gracchiò una rauca vocetta all'altoparlante.  
  
Jin Kazama aspettò che aprissero le porte del Gate, per scorgere i suoi nemici.  
  
Cambiò posto, scegliendone uno più prossimo all'uscita, in modo da poterli osservare con nonchalance anche da lontano. Le hostess cominciarono a far scendere i passeggeri.  
  
Non sapeva perché, ma li vide subito, come se avessero un segno di riconoscimento addosso.  
  
Invece, erano tali e quali agli altri.  
  
L'unica cosa che poteva distinguerli, forse, era che parlavano fitto tra di loro, ma questa non era una ragione sufficiente per etichettarli come criminali.  
  
C'era però un qualcosa in loro.Come un'aura malefica. Erano in sei, di cui un messicano e due uomini di colore. Ad accoglierli, altri cinque uomini, tra cui ne spiccavano due, all'apparenza distinti uomini d'affari newyorkesi.Avevano il volto pulito, l'aria beffarda di chi è sempre riuscito a cavarsela nella vita truffando gli altri sotto gli occhi della legge. Fisicamente, non c'era nessuno che lo superasse.Ma c'era da scommettere che sotto quei vestiti di classe, ci fosse un'armeria a dir poco. Alcuni di loro erano molto giovani, forse addirittura sui diciassette anni. Vedendoli così, di primo acchito, nessuno avrebbe sospettato che razza di feccia erano in realtà.  
  
Jin però, era abituato ad aver a che fare con gente di questa levatura fin da quando era in fasce. Quindi lo sentiva sottopelle se si trovava davanti ad un poco di buono.  
  
Era alquanto sorpreso.  
  
Non si aspettava di trovare il comitato di benvenuto, ed invece si era ritrovato con più persone di quante si aspettasse.  
  
Fossero stati due o tre, non avrebbe esitato ad attaccarli a mani nude. Invece, erano tanti.Troppi.  
  
Aggredendoli, ci avrebbe di certo rimesso la pelle.Ed avrebbe anche messo a rischio la vita di Tiger.Per non parlare degli ignari passanti che si trovavano lì attorno.  
  
No, non poteva rischiare.  
  
E non doveva nemmeno farsi vedere.  
  
Doveva andarsene.  
  
Certamente, se quelli erano venuti con l'intenzione di dare una mano ai loro compari per farlo fuori, stare lì a fare il bersaglio umano, non era certo una trovata geniale. Si alzò, tranquillamente, parlando con Tiger di Dio solo sapeva cosa; mentre l'altro gli mandava occhiate interrogative, in un primo momento, poi, capita l'antifona stette al gioco.  
  
Uno di loro, dei criminali, alzò gli occhi.  
  
Freddi cristalli azzurrissimi, ma dai quali traspariva una tale crudeltà che ti si raggelava il sangue. Jin, sebbene avesse affrontato mostri come Ogre e demoni come suo padre, sentì un brivido corrergli lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale. Che si fosse accorto di lui?  
  
Se fosse stato così, poteva anche scrivere il suo testamento, perché aveva ben poche possibilità di uscir vivo da una sparatoria.E poi non sopportava l'idea che qualche innocente dovesse perdere la vita a causa sua.  
  
E sarebbe successo senz'altro, se si fosse messo a sparare lì, in mezzo alla folla.  
  
Per alcuni attimi, gli parve che tutto andasse al rallentatore.I suoni gli giungevano attutiti alle orecchie, ed era certo che di lì a poco avrebbe visto passargli davanti agli occhi tutta la sua vita.  
  
Però, poco a poco si accorse che non era lui l'oggetto di quell'intenso sguardo.  
  
Infatti, esso, guardava qualcosa che si trovava alle spalle del moro.  
  
Gli era parso di essere osservato, solo perché si trovava nel campo visivo di quell'uomo.  
  
Si voltò distrattamente, per non insospettire nessuno.  
  
Voleva vedere chi poteva aver attirato l'attenzione di quella gente senza scrupoli.  
  
Per poco non gli venne un infarto.  
  
Era un ragazzo, della sua stessa età. I capelli erano rossi, di media lunghezza.Si notava che li aveva tagliati da quando si erano visti l'ultima volta, ma stavano ricrescendo velocemente.  
  
Le labbra erano chiuse nella sua perenne espressione arrogante.  
  
Gli occhi, erano caldi e avvolgenti.Ti potevi quasi perdere nel guardarli, eppure ti facevano sentire protetto.  
  
Quel ragazzo era.  
  
Hwoarang.  
  
uPP 


End file.
